Current management of copy data management appliances in an enterprise environment takes an approach of element manager, in which each element manager, e.g. a desktop GUI application, manages a single appliance. To manage a pair of copy data management appliances for disaster recovery purposes normally two element manages are needed, one on the local site and the other on the remote site.